Sworn Enemies
by sdl
Summary: What if Joren loved Kel but never accepted it? Add a secret organization and a race of male vs. female. Will Joren succeed and fulfill his mission?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:_Warning: This is a Joren/Kel fic._ **

**I know a lot of people hate Joren (for obvious reasons) including myself. However, this idea came upon me when reading Protector of the Small: Squire. I'm sorry if it's not to your taste, all flames are welcome. **

**Prologue:**

**Joren and Kel have a conversation in the hallway after Vinson of Genlith's confession. Kel is accused of 'getting' one of the conservatives (namely Vinson) somehow. She retorts that Joren would make a great father because he is good at bedtime tales. They stare, or glare, at each other silently. At this point, Joren's feelings of hate turn to admiration and from there...**

_Bitch, she better watch her step. I'll be in the shadows. Just you wait and see. How can she look at me so innocently like she has done no wrong? Insolent wench. How dare she come into our lives pretending that she's as good as us males. She's a nothing but a girl, a female! Look at her glaring at me with those big green eyes. I admire her audacity, she's quite courageous. If you look past her ridiculous idea of knighthood, well, she's quite a girl...almost pretty if she gave up that page uniform. It doesn't look the least bit good on her. She's not all dumb and she's diligent...she'd make a good wife...for me? She said I'd make a good father... No! That bumbling girl? I'm entitled to much better! What am I thinking? She'd never do...That girl is blind as a bat, thinking she's better than men. Hmph!_

**He breaks away from her gaze and stalks off. **

_**How could he even think of her that way? She's his sworn enemy. It's impossible! He hates her with all his heart!**_

**But a little part of him spoke..._but the line between hate and love is very thin..._**

_**-------------------------------**_

**A.N.: So, what do you think? Should I continue? **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad people like my idea. I thought I'd get A LOT of flames...but I didn't! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: The characters and the realm of Tortall are Tamora Pierce's creation.**

**----------------------------**

**Sworn Enemies: ****The Meeting**

Female eyes follow a lanky form striding down the way. Soft giggles are left behind as the young man tosses his golden curls and smiles.

Joren of Stone Mountain had decided to take a walk before meeting his knight-master, Sir Paxton of Nond. He felt stifled on the grounds after his 'accidental' meeting with his hated enemy, Keladry of Mindelan. The Girl. _It was incomprehensible--how-what did she do to cause the failure of Vinson of Genlith?Those progressives had managed somehow, magically or not..._

"Master Joren of Stone Mountain, I presume?" He is startled to be addressed so suddenly. The man before him was a few inches taller with hair as fair as his own. It glowed next to the blue and black velvet he wore. His inquisitive blue eyes were friendly. Joren smiled politely like the proper gentleman he was.

"Yes, I am. And you, sir?" he asked with a small nod. At the affirmative, the man's full lips spread into a satisfied smile. His left hand appeared from underneath his cloak. Joren grasped it and found his grip firm and reassuring.

"Please, if you are not preoccupied, I would like to speak with you. I need only a moment of your time." The squire noted the man neglected to introduce himself. _He must have a reason..._

"Of course. I happen to have some time before I must meet my knight-master."

"Wonderful! Ah, please excuse the precautions. Perhaps we can speak in a more private place, where neither of us would be...inconvenienced. If you should refuse our proposal." _Our proposal? _Joren's eyebrows lifted and then fell with understanding. _Inconvenienced...recognition? Hmm...What could they want?_

"I understand. Lead the way, sir." Although the man spoke submissively, his clothes and jewelry spoke otherwise. He was obviously a gentleman.

Joren was led to a place he did not recognize and did not wish to. It was dark and dirty with litter strewn everywhere. It hadn't been a long walk, just a few blocks away, but it was a complete turnaround. He readily followed the man to a doorway to get away from such filth.

The inside was much different. The gleaming tiles at the door gave way to a rich carpet. Itwas lit brightly with lamps that showed a few well placed paintings. _Ah, quality I'm used to. _The gentleman who had led him here gave his cloak to a manservant and beckoned. Joren took off his own and handed it to the waiting man before following. They passed several rooms and turned into a hallway before stopping in front of the second room on the left. The man knocked three times.

"Come in." A deep and resonant voice answered. The door opened to show a large study. A table and chairs had been brought in to accommodate eight men, six of them were occupied. A man stood at the mantle with his hands behind his back and looked at them expectantly. He was dressed in an orange tunic over a cream silk shirt with white hose. Red hair framed his oval face and a bushy beard surrounded his thin mouth.

"Hello. I see you have young Master Joren with you. Thank you for consenting to meet with us." He was the one who had answered the door. _I must have been the subject of a previous discussion. There was no need to introduce me. _

"This", he spread his arm out. "is our...home away from home." _Home away from home indeed...a secret place to hold meetings such as these?_

One by one he introducedthe seated men. The heavy set man in forest green was Lord Farroll; the tall and brooding one Lord Relin; the ruddy man in red Lord Kesby; the one with deeply socketed blue eyes Lord Tyne; and finally, the one with a wide welcoming smile was Lord Edwase.

"And I am Lord Parslot of Verton. The one who brought you here...introduce yourself, my good man." His escort smiled and bowed to Joren.

"Forgive my negligence to introduce myself earlier. I am Lord Jotan of Dulion and I was well known in the area where we stood." _So I was right, he did not wish to be recognized. _"As you can see, we are all noblemen and we have gathered here with one purpose in mind. To rid our realm of the foolish women who try to take their place among men. Especially those who are getting thoughts that female knights are proper. Thevery idea! You, you are known for yourviews in that area especially concerning a certain Keladry of Mindelan. We applaud your efforts." Joren smiles in spite of himself, proud and delighted to be known.

"We are a secret organization committed to this goal. We have many others but the men you see before you are the council. Outside of this room we are known as the Gentlemen." The other men nodded and murmured their agreement.

"So, will you join us? Our brotherhood of the Men of the Realm?"

_-------------------------------_

**A.N.: So any criticisms? Comments? Tell me!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the realm of Tortall and all its characters. Well, the Gentlemen are mine.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Sworn Enemies: The Mission**

Joren had accepted the invitation almost immediately. He loved the idea and was enthused to be part of something big. Being able to work with gentlemen like him on something he believed and could be fully devoted to. He couldn't wait to join them, but first things first.

"Your first task is to befriend that Keladry of Mindelan. Get her to trust you, no more of this childish nonsense. We are here for the good of Tortall, are we not?"

With the conversation fresh in his mind, he told the Gentlemen of the earlier altercation he'd had with Keladry. They were not at all happy with the news. It was only his first day and he already had a small setback. Lord Jotan swept his eyes over the other lords who were frowning at this development. He tucked his chin where his collar bone met his neck and hummed thoughtfully.

"How can you want her friendship so soon after _that _conversation? No, no, she won't buy that...too suspicious, no no no..." Lord Kesby spoke for the first time, his voice rough with every word clipped. Lord Jotan sighed and walked up to the agitated man.

"No need to panic. It's only a minor complication. Nothing a little quick thinking from clever brains cannot solve, all of which we have right here." He swung his hands out to include the other men. He turned to Joren. "Patience is a virtue, my son. Though, we do need you to be in action as soon as possible..." He rubbed his hands together, settling them on his face with his thumbs under his chin and first fingers on his nose. _He looks quite peculiar that way..._Lord Parslot had been pacing slowly before the mantle and now spun towards the two so fast he nearly gave himself a whiplash.

"Master Joren?" Lord Parslot stroked his close cut beard and looked at Joren. "How good are you at acting? I need to know how far your ability lies...you'll need it for this task. You'll be friends with your own sworn enemy, though a _girl_ she may be."

Joren smiled slyly as he replied, "Oh, you need not worry in that department, sir. I can be a perfect beggar or a spoiled royal. Or a perfect royal and nasty beggar. Either makes no difference with me." He was suddenly inspired by Lord Parslot's inquiry of his acting skills.

"Ah, sir, if I may be so bold...?" Lord Parslot nodded in assent. "I have an idea. Very simple really, it'll solve the problem easy as pie." He was grinning now, ear to ear._ Why didn't I think of it before? I wouldn't have needed to tell them then._ "All I need to do is apologize, ask for the girl's forgiveness. Say I regret speaking to her that way and wish for her friendship instead."

Lord Jotan laughed, a sound that rang like a bell and was music Joren's ears. _He's pleased! Well, of course..._The gentlemen looked from their laughing comrade to Joren, then back to Jotan. That is except Lord Parslot and Lord Kesby, the former smiled and the latter glowered.

"You see? We needn't use our own brains at all! Young Joren thought of it himself. Yes, yes, son, it _is _quite simple. Hah!" Joren hugged himself smugly.

"Well, I see the task was put to capable hands. You know, I have an idea..." The lord trailed off, turning to gaze at his fellows. "Though it is a matter we should discuss privately to see if my idea is sound?"

Lord Edwase smiled gently and put in, "Perhaps Master Joren can wait our decision in the library next door?" His light voice drew the attention of all in the room. At their nods, he opened a door that Joren had not seen and bowed to the squire. Once Joren was inside, the door shut with a clang behind him. His eyes found an area that wasn't big or small, just enough for five bookcases and a small table by the window. A few feet and his hand drew away the burgundy drapes to reveal the waning sun. The golden light cast him in a warm glow. He turned to search for a clock for the time when a maid entered the room. The sight of a handsome young man seemingly made of gold caused her to gasp and her things to fall from her hands. Joren looked up and seeing the girl, smiled.

"Hello. Ah, I'm looking for the time...I have a previous appointment I must not be late for." Emma, for that was her name, stuttered and then managed to point to a low table in the middle of the room.

"Ah-I, look for the time? I-I'm sure time looks for you! I-I mean, I-I meant no disrespect. I'm sorry!" The girl knelt down to collect her things and in her haste, dropped them again and was so unfortunate that the drink was spilled on the carpet. She quickly picked them up, the glasses clinking against the half full jug, but the damage was done. "Ohh, no!" she cried. Joren glanced at the small clock before turning back to the devastated girl. _It's almost time for me to leave...I hope they reach a decision soon..._

"No, no, I'm sure it's alright, miss...your name?" He reached for the tray and set it on the table next to the clock. He took her hands and looked into her wide brown eyes. She instantly shook him off and backed away a few steps.

"No, no, I'm no miss! M-my name is Emma, sir, I'm just a maid." She hid her face looking down at the stain. "My lord will be mad! I'll get punished! Ohhh, the carpet!" At her strangled cry, the door opened and Lord Jotan appeared.

"Master Joren, we've reached a decision..." He trailed off seeing Emma and her pained expression. "Emma? What's wrong?" The gentleman came over and his eyebrows rose when he spied the carpet. "Emma. Bring the tray in, my dear, it'll be alright. My lord Parslot..." The other gentleman came in at the sound of his name. The red eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the stain. The maid seemed to shrink before her master and hung her head.

"Emma! What have you done to the carpet? How could you be so clumsy-" He was cut off by Lord Edwase's hand on his arm. The newcomer nodded to Emma who scurried away with the tray.

"There, there, my lord. She didn't mean to, it'll be fixed. If anything, I'll send you that carpet you've been wanting, hmm? The blue and yellow one you complimented on the other day?" Lord Parslot gave him a look, then sighed and nodded. At the sight of the appeased man, Lord Jotan proceeded to tell Joren about their decision.

"As I was saying, we have decided that you will be solely responsible for the matter of Keladry of Mindelan. It will be your mission, you make all the decisions. Our trust is in your hands. Your success will determine whether or not we have made the right decision." Joren's eyes widened and his mouth curled into a satisfied smile. "You will report your progress every two weeks. Is that long enough?" At the squire's curt nod, he continued. "There will be someone waiting for you at the Dragonfly Tavern. Ask the bartender for Sample and he'll lead you."

"I understand, my lord. The sun is now setting and I must go meet my knight master."

"Yes, yes. Go, I'm very sorry to take up so much of your time. Emma?" The girl came to Joren's side and curtsied. "Please show Master Joren the way out." Lord Parslot bowed when he finished and Emma lifted her hand to show the way.

Once outside in the cool air, Joren set his feet in the right direction and began to drift in his thoughts. He pondered his unexpected meeting with the Gentlemen. _It all happened so fast! And I hadn't thought they would give me a mission on the same day, the same **hour** I received my first task! Well, their confidence in me is expected. I am, after all, Joren of Stone Mountain. If only they had approached me earlier…I was already on the friendship road with Keladry, that is, until that maid's trial ruined it. I already admitted to it, it was a matter of pride and I knew I'd only get a fine. Hmph. How shall I go about this...?_

He was walking past the practice courts when he suddenly found Keladry of Mindelan alone in the snow. She didn't notice him standing there watching her. In her hands was a yamani bow which was so long that the tip drew a line at her feet. His eyebrows arched, _Those are pretty hard to handle especially with the weight it's pretty hard to shoot. _A glance at the target revealed a line of arrows starting from the edge inward. The middle circle was empty. He watched as she pulled the drawstring back with effort and let it go with a snap. _Bullseye! Right on the dot...she is some talented gal. _

Suddenly his task, no, the mission didn't seem as complex after all. About to approach her, a voice calling her name stopped him. The commander of the Queen's Riders came up and Keladry's face contorted in a myriad of emotions. Joren stood there mesmerized by the passionate expression on the young girl-squire's face as she spoke. _Perhaps later...it can wait a bit._

_------------------------------_

**A.N.: Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I have found a problem in the timing of my story. I was hoping to keep it within the timeline of the book. However, my little twist would have to fit in the span of a few pages, meaning over a few days or a week at most. That is impossible so...just wanted to tell you that. Oh, yes, and sorry for the OOCness (especially on the part of Joren's cronies) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Tortall, Kel, and Joren belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Sworn Enemies:**

**The Hazing**

Joren leaned against the wall listening to the laughter within. His year-mates were finishing their supper and he could hear a shining silver voice among the gray tones of the males around her. He laughed quietly at himself. _Since when do you search out that chit's voice? And listen to it the way girls do to birds?_

"Hey, Joren! What are you doing?" Garvey of Runnerspring spoke from inside the doorway. He watched as Joren turned behind the shadows and saw the glint of his eyes in the scant light. He hesitated, then pushed himself to stand before him. Marve of Tunnings Point and Reynold of Garrith followed. These were tag-a-longs that followed Joren around and almost worshipped the ground he walked on. Garvey was not an idiot, but the other two were from less prominent families and wanted his favor more than anything.

"You have something for us to do, right, Joren?" Marve asked with his eyes full of anticipation. Reynold nodded and stepped closer as if he was hard of hearing. Joren smiled and looked away from Garvey's annoyed expression to his twin puppies.

"Yes, I have something for you...will you boys grant me a favor?" He looked directly into the twins' eyes. They nodded energetically. He turned to Garvey.

"Of course, you needn't ask. I'm don't know what you're planning, but I'm free at the moment." Joren smiled and leaned in to whisper his secret.

"We're going to restart old traditions. First up, hazing the newcomers. Only this time, we're hazing first-year squires, not pages." The pups' eyed one another as Garvey snorted.

"And how are we going to manage that? They _let_ us haze first-years to break them in. They needed to get used to things. Heh, I doubt those first-year squires need to." Garvey said sarcastically. Marve allowed a shaky smile and Reynold frowned. Neither could agree with Garvey without sounding like Joren's idea was bad. However, there was no need to worry for Joren grinned and explained.

"Why not? We're older, _senior_ pages. They still need to be taught a thing or two. We're going to be knights soon because we're _good_. We teach them humility, modesty, and obedience. They'll be forever grateful." Slowly, the twins began to nod and laugh. Garvey only shook his head with a small smile on his face. "We start tomorrow morning."

"Alright, alright. Let's give it a try. Gods know I need some amusement these days." Garvey watched as the twins slapped each other on the back and played "Ball". It was a game they started every time Joren was near. It was as if he was a ball and they tried to bounce it as many times possible. Each bounce was a compliment that the other twin echoed and every bounce after had to be harder, the compliments better.

"That's such a good idea!"

"No one ever thought of that!"

"No, no one _else_ could have thought of that!"

"Only you could!"

"Because you're so smart!"

"And so good-looking!"

Finally, Garvey rolled his eyes and held up his hands. "Alright, are you two interested in men? Stop falling all over him like drunkards over a whore. Unless you do want to-" Joren glared at him and barked out his name. Garvey stopped and chuckled to himself. The twins started and began to argue over one another. Each proclaimed he was not into men repeatedly, adding unconvincing arguments loudly.

Joren held up a hand and the pups silenced themselves. They had a hand over the other's torso as a barrier to be overheard above the other. Joren almost snorted at the picture, but he swallowed his mirth before speaking. "Thank you for the compliments, but I think you had better go back inside. Supper's over." The two competing boys straightened and dusted off their clothes before saying goodnight. Garvey watched as the two tried to walk properly, but it was hopeless as they bumped accidentally and thus, started to fight again. He waited until they were out of hearing before turning to Joren.

"So what is this all about? You can fool them, they're idiots. Not me, why would you try to restart the hazing? You know the Yamani Lump will just come after us again. While she's in Corus anyway." The young leader looked at Garvey for a moment.

"Have you heard of the Men of the Realm? Of the Gentlemen?" Garvey shook his head and looked at him curiously. He began to tell the story of his encounter with Lord Jotan of Dulion and the rest of the Gentlemen. He explained their goal and the mission he had been given. Garvey's eyebrows lifted to his hairline and his mouth twisted into a broad grin.

"Now I understand...I'll help you. You can count on me."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N.: Apparently, I am only capable of short chapters. Sorry! I just write until I think the chapter should stop and I can write no more. **

**Press the little button to review!**


End file.
